Cherry Blossom's Roots
by dragoncaller45
Summary: "So...You've had a..." "Symbiote." "Yeah, THAT inside of you since you were...how old?" "Three." "Uh huh...and now he-?" "Is loyal to me and only me." "Sounds like a twisted Para-" Her hands slapped over the mask, but it was too late "WHAT WAS THAT!"
1. Chapter 1: Whole New World

**A/N: I'M BACK MOTHERFUCKERS~~!**

 _Life has a funny way of kicking people in the balls._

 **Congratulations! You have been chosen for a second chance! You ready for round two?**

 _Though this may qualify as the afterlife...dunno._

 **Well well well, you lucky dog, you've been granted a bit of a special boon. Tell me, do the word 'Klyntar,' and 'Gamer' mean anything to you?**

" _No to the first, yes to the second."_

 **Well, you'll familiarize yourself with both in a moment here. Now then! The place you're being reborn to is...not like where your last life was. Hence why you get the boon of being a Klyntar.**

" _What is a Klyntar?"_

 **You'll see. Now then! I'm out of time, so I'll hand the reigns over to your new abilities. Ta taa~!**

" _Wait, what do you-"_

 _Pain._

 _Limbs compressing, torso liquifying, muscle control vanishing and multiplying all at once. Suddenly, an end to the pain, replaced by sensations. Body is flawless in reactions but without form. Breathing...I can't. I can't_ _ **breathe**_ _oh god, oh god what-_

The sound of hurried, yet quiet feet moving fast towards us.

 _Me? Us? I-I don't-_

Suddenly, without warning, a foot landed on me-us-me-us- _me_ and, almost instinctually, I wrapped around it, crawling upwards...and inwards. He-and it was a he-screamed in fear and agony, confused and petrified by me.

 _ **Host linked.**_

 _ **Body resistance: 5%**_

 _ **Host compatibility: 15%**_

 _ **Ability bost: 15%**_

 _ **Time remaining: 5hr, 12min, 15 sec(incompatibility debuff)**_

 _ **Your Level has Increased by One! You are now at 65/120exp to Level up.**_

 _What the shit?!_

 _ **Congratulations! You have linked with your first host and activated 'The Gamer.' Welcome!**_

 _Oh...okkkaaaay then. Guess that's actually a thing._

 _ **Menu**_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Perks**_

 _ **Inventory**_

 _ **Quests**_

 _ **Map**_

 _ **Log**_

 _...Fuck it._ " _Perks."_

 _ **Perks:**_

 _ **Symbiosis; Can link with any living creature./Host will slowly deteriorate if compatibility below 85%/Player cannot survive for 5 hours in an oxygen-rich environment without linking with a host/Player will boost all abilities of the host in a give-take relationship so both survive easier.**_

 _ **Bonded Boosts; These boosts are based on multiple factors. Compatibility is the main factor that changes the boosts./Boost percentage=overall stat buff.**_

 _ **Klyntar; You are a Symbiote, and nigh impossible to kill./Weak to fire, and sound, so watch yourself./You can feed off of most anything, but Adrenaline is the best source. It lasts the longest and is the tastiest./You will become enraged if referred to or treated as a parasite**_

 _ **The Original; Congrats, you're the first of your kind in this universe! Buuut that doesn't stop the same rules applying to you. If you have any offspring, they will be stronger than you, and if you don't raise them, things could get ugly./Fire and sound weaknesses CAN be nullified slightly over time or with perks, but never fully vanish.**_

 _ **Venom; YOU...ARE...VENOM!/You are the original and share the look of the famous comic character. Unlike whatever offspring you may have, you gain a +20 to all host stats plus whatever Bonded Boost you have based on Host Compatibility.**_

 _ **Gamers Mind; You and your current host are able to stay calm in almost any situation and have a +50% Bonus to mental resistance.**_

 _ **Gamers Body; You and your current host are immune to minor poisons, and will regenerate after just a few hours of rest./Klyntar-Symbiote-GB bonus(combo); You and your current host will regenerate by sacrificing Mana.**_

 _ **Observe; Observe any object or person to see their stats and uses.**_

 _ **Regain; Eating will regenerate Mana at a rate 1-1 with Health regen./Health will deteriorate 5/s if Mana hits 0**_

 _Hooooooly shit. I'm Venom. THE Venom. Okay, okay, that's...damn. Holy crap that's so cool..._ " _Uh, stats?"_

 _ **Stats:(One Lvl up availible)**_

 _ **Venom; Lv-1**_

 _ **Health: 985**_

 _ **Stamina: 355,000**_

 _ **Mana: 650**_

 _ **Chakra: 0**_

 _ **Str-25**_

 _ **Dex-20**_

 _ **Agi-30**_

 _ **Vit-75**_

 _ **Int-15**_

 _ **Wis-15**_

 _ **Lck-5**_

 _ **Chr-20**_

 _ **Current title; Mystery sludge: -20 to speech, +40 to stealth. Reputation base 0(all).**_

 _ **Host(Kiida no Konoha); Lv-35**_

 _ **Health: 5,000(B:800, BB:200, V:+20%)**_

 _ **Stamina: 5,250(B:550, BB:500, V:+20%)**_

 _ **Mana: 75(B:0, BB:15 V:+20%)**_

 _ **Chakra: 3,900(B:765, BB: 15, +20%)**_

 _ **Str-45(B:10, BB:15, V:20)**_

 _ **Dex-53(B:18, BB:15, V:20)**_

 _ **Agi-54(B:19, BB:15, V:20)**_

 _ **Vit-51(B:16, BB:15, V:20)**_

 _ **Int-45(B:10, BB:15, V:20)**_

 _ **Wis-45(B:10, BB:15, V:20)**_

 _ **Lck-40(B:5, BB:15, V:20)**_

 _ **Chr-80(B:25, BB:15, V:20, T:20)**_

 _ **Current title; Chunin: +20 to Stealth and intimidation. +1 reputation with Great Ninja Villages.**_

 _Jesus! I know that the Symbiotes almost never get tired, but that stamina is ridiculous. Also, no Chak...chakra...Great Ninja villages. Konoha?! Oh, this is just great. I'm a sludge ball Symbiote in fucking_ _ **Naruto.**_ _Wonderful._ " _This day just keeps getting better, Inventory?"_

 _ **There are no items inside your Inventory.**_

" _Map?"_

 _ **You do not know the are well enough/Do not have a perk to see the area/Have no quest in this area.**_

" _Quests."_

 _ **Quests:**_

 _ **-Active Quests-**_

 _ **A Friend like me!**_

 _ **Objective: Find a host who is 100% Compatible**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Rewards: 25,000 exp, 1,000AC, Title; Stuck on you.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: ?, ?, ?,?, ?+? With ?**_

 _ **New home, New life.**_

 _ **Objective: Make your way to Konoha**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Rewards: 950exp, 10AC, Title; Just a friend.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: ?, ?, ?+? With ?, ?+? With ?**_

 _ **-Complete Quests-**_

 _ **Find a host!**_

 _ **Objective: Connect with any available host and complete enough of a bond to breathe**_

 _ **Bonus objectives:**_

 _ **Complete in under a minute-Success**_

 _ **Control your host long enough to stop a crisis-Success**_

 _ **Rewards: 500exp, 50AC, Title; Mystery Sludge.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: 600exp, 25AC, Perk; Observe.**_

 _I almost_ _lost_ _observe? Woah, dodged a bullet there. Right...which way Is Konoha? Maybe this guy I'm in knows._

The man we-I-we- **I** Inhabited was stock still, blankly gazing into the middle distance, thanks to the fact I _may_ have taken over his head. Which was not a good thing. Especially since there was a young, adorable kid with pale skin, black hair, and blacker eyes trying to get our attention. Shit. Okay, um…" _WAKE UP!"_ I tried. It worked, miraculously. Our host jolted 'awake' and looked about, a little confused. His eyes finally landed on the kid and he blinked in confusion.

"Who the hell're you?" he asked, eying the increasingly familiar, to me, child.

"I am Itachi. You are inside of Uchiha lands despite being a shinobi not from any clan compounds." The boy drawled tonelessly, drawing a Kunai and glaring single tomoe Sharingan at us. Thankfully, my host was smart enough to look away. Unfortunately, he did so by _closing_ his eyes.

" _You dipshit!"_ I growled in his head, clearly surprising him at how he jerked suddenly. " _Run!"_ I ordered, giving him a bit of a push from inside his own body, sending him skidding out of the path from the very sharp knife that just tried to stab him in the thigh. He got the message and shot off, chakra enhanced speed allowing him to bounce along the forest floor.

"The hell was that…?" He asked quietly, hopping from a fallen log to a distant boulder, landing and bouncing off again.

" _It's your moral compass,"_ I said teasingly. " _It's been a while since our last chat."_

"Okay, what the actual fuck?!" He hissed, coming to a stop and hiding behind a tree and clasping his hands. A moment later, something washed over us harmlessly. Me included, despite the fact that I was inside of him.

" _Did you just try to Anti-Genjutsu me?!"_ I demanded, livid at the man. He flinched, whether it be at my tone, the fact it didn't work, or that I was loud, I didn't know, I didn't care. Bitch tried to get rid of me like some...some _parasite!_ " _Well I don't wanna be sticking around in you either, asshole, now listen up!"_ My host straightened, whether from indignation or instinct of hearing 'listen up' didn't matter.

"What?" He growled, on the move again, eye scanning the surroundings.

" _We want to get away from each other, but_ _ **I**_ _can't survive outside of your body. So, you get me to Konoha and into a new host, and we never see each other again. Capishe?"_ I asked. He growled for a moment but was obviously considering it.

"Fine!" he barked, suddenly altering trajectory and shooting away. I sighed within my own mind, relief flooding my...not-veins.

 **Quest updated!**

 _ **New home, New life.**_

 _ **Objective: Make your way to Konoha**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives:**_

 _ **Coerce your Host to give you a ride without force-Success**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Rewards: 950exp, 10AC, Title; Just a friend.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: ?, ?, ?+? With ?, ?+? With ?**_

' _Oh goodie.'_ I thought, body shifting happily. I paused. ' _Do I smile by moving my whole body? I suppose unless I take a human-like form that makes sense...still…'_ I shivered at the creep-factor of that knowledge. A good ten minutes had passed before we, finally, came to a stop, sat upon a high building in what could only be Konoha, gazing down at the sparsely populated streets.

"Now what?" My host whispered, tense.

" _Now we find someone I can slip away into. Get onto street level discreetly! Then just walk close to Civilians. I'll handle the rest."_ I hiss, shifting the majority of my body mass towards his hands. He dropped into an alley without a noise, joining the very light crowds roaming the streets casually, as if he belonged there, mask and armor seemingly forgotten behind a simple Henge.

"How will I know you've left?" He muttered, head low and trying to avoid the gaze off a duo of Genin strolling past, chatting amiably.

" _Oh, I don't know, maybe when the voice in your head stops responding?"_ I drawled, annoyed by the dumb question. Suddenly, I saw them. A family of three heading down the street, dressed as though they had just left a dinner party. The father had pink hair...and the daughters matched, eyes emerald like her mothers.

" _Her!"_ I ordered, most of me now concentrated in his left arm.

"The woman?" He asked quietly, eying the mother of a rather important girl with distrust.

" _The girl."_ I said, anticipation thrumming through me.

" _For real?"_ He asked, taken aback. I growled at him warningly. "Fine, see you never." He drawled back, brushing up against the trio enough to topple himself, the girl, and the woman. "Oh, sage! Sorry about that madam!" He said, laughing good-naturedly as he helped Mebuki up. Then, while both parents were too distracted by the oddly friendly Shinobi chatting amiably with them after the slight accident to notice he had a hand on their child's hair, I struck. With hardly a moments notice or hesitation, I removed myself from his body and hid in Sakura's moderately long locks, using the pink to disguise my black as I sank into her skin quickly. Just before the last of me entered the toddler, I saw him stumble back, eyes rolling into his head as he passed out. Then, I was admittedly quite distracted.

 _ **Host linked.**_

 _ **Body resistance: 70%**_

 _ **Host compatibility: 100%**_

 _ **Ability bost: 100%**_

 _ **Time remaining: Infinite(Compatible)**_

 _ **Quest complete!**_

 _ **A Friend like me!**_

 _ **Objective: Find a host who is 100% Compatible**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives:**_

 _ **Cement yourself as a main character-Success**_

 _ **Link with Sakura Haruno-Success**_

 _ **Complete the transfer unnoticed-Success**_

 _ **Rewards: 25,000exp, 1,000AC, Title; Stuck on you.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: 15,000exp, 550AC, Perk; The Chatty, Title; Pen-ultimate Symbiote, Reputation +500 With Sakura. You are now Friends with Sakura.**_

 _ **New home, New life.**_

 _ **Objective: Make your way to Konoha**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives:**_

 _ **Coerce your Host to give you a ride without force-Success**_

 _ **Get a host with a low profile-Success**_

 _ **Rewards: 950exp, 10AC, Title; Just a friend.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: 800exp, 50AC, Reputation +1000 With The Outcasts, Reputation +10 With Urban Legends.**_

 _ **Your level has increased by Ten!**_

Well...life just got a whole lot more interesting.

 **A/N: Yes, I'm back, and yes my other stories will be updated soon. To anyone curious, this WILL be a powerful Sakura fanfic. Like, absurdly tough up until the Chunin Exam arc. And the reasoning for that is because I'm treating our dear Venom like a piece of late-game loot. Depending on who wears him and how, he could be nigh unstoppable, or stupidly weak. Also, I'll specify it later on, but I feel I should say it now so I will. Any stat that is buffed by BB(Or Bonded boosts) Is only active when the Symbiote is 'active.' Active being when Venom is more suit then subconscious. When he is on and in control, out for the world to see. Now V(Venom perk)boosts will apply to when the suit is off** _ **and**_ **on. Any future Symbiotes I add will not have this perk, but their BB's will make Venom pale in comparison. Kind of a balancing act so he doesn't seem irrelevant on the power scale once the others pop up. Phew, this took awhile. I hope you all enjoyed, PLEASE Rate and Review so I can know if its good, bad, what to change, any mistakes, any suggestions. That stuff. Let me know!**

 **Also! Here is the 'end segment' of everyone's stats by the end of the chapter. If you'd like, I can do the math for you on just V stat buffs from now on. Let me know!**

 _ **Stats:(Ten Lvl up's are available)**_

 _ **Venom; Lv-11**_

 _ **Health: 2,200**_

 _ **Stamina: 510,000**_

 _ **Mana: 980**_

 _ **Chakra: 0**_

 _ **Str-25**_

 _ **Dex-20**_

 _ **Agi-30**_

 _ **Vit-75**_

 _ **Int-15**_

 _ **Wis-15**_

 _ **Lck-5**_

 _ **Chr-20**_

 _ **Current title; Mystery sludge: -20 to speech, +40 to stealth. Reputation base 0(all).**_

 **Sakura Haruno: Lv-2**

 **Health: 5,600(B:12, BB:1,000, V:20%)**

 **Stamina: 6,045(B:9, BB:1,200, V:20%)**

 **Mana: 500(B:0, BB:100, V:20%)**

 **Chakra: 530(B:6, BB:100 V:20%)**

 **Str-124(B:4, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Dex-122(B:2, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Agi-124(B:4, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Vit-126(B:6, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Int-44(B:9, BB:15, V:20)**

 **Wis-36(B:1, BB:15, V:20)**

 **Lck-28(B:3, BB:5, V:20)**

 **Chr-46(B:6, BB:20, V:20)**

 **Current title; Smat Kid: +10 to speech, 50% higher success chance when asking about knowledge from an older person.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oprah-level-reveals

**A/N: Well, people followed like crazy/said they enjoyed it so, hey, lets keep'er goin'.**

 _ **Stats:(Ten Lvl up's are available)**_

 _ **Venom; Lv-11**_

 _ **Health: 2,200**_

 _ **Stamina: 510,000**_

 _ **Mana: 980**_

 _ **Chakra: 0**_

 _ **Str-25**_

 _ **Dex-20**_

 _ **Agi-30**_

 _ **Vit-75**_

 _ **Int-15**_

 _ **Wis-15**_

 _ **Lck-5**_

 _ **Chr-20**_

 _ **Current title; Mystery sludge: -20 to speech, +40 to stealth. Reputation base 0(all).**_

 **Sakura Haruno: Lv-2**

 **Health: 5,600(B:12, BB:1,000, V:20%)**

 **Stamina: 6,045(B:9, BB:1,200, V:20%)**

 **Mana: 500(B:0, BB:100, V:20%)**

 **Chakra: 530(B:6, BB:100 V:20%)**

 **Str-124(B:4, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Dex-122(B:2, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Agi-124(B:4, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Vit-126(B:6, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Int-44(B:9, BB:15, V:20)**

 **Wis-36(B:1, BB:15, V:20)**

 **Lck-28(B:3, BB:5, V:20)**

 **Chr-46(B:6, BB:20, V:20)**

 **Current title; Smart Kid: +10 to speech, 50% higher success chance when asking about knowledge from an older person.**

Two weeks. It took me two weeks to finally make my presence known to little three-year-old Sakura. I would like to say it's because I was getting used to her patterns, or finding ways to help her, or boosting my own stats. But nah. I was just reveling in the feel of our perfect bond...and also groaning and griping to myself about what stats to raise.

I will defend raising Luck by four till the day I die. We'll fuckin' need it.

The reason I finally revealed myself, was because something I _couldn't_ let stand was happening.

Someone was bullying Hinata. And from my absolute blanking on her tormentors, this wasn't the time Naruto saved her. Well, when in Rome…

" _Help her."_ I hissed in Sakura's ear, making her yelp and almost trip.

"W-Who said-" I growled, probably audibly, and used my influence inside the kid to force her head left. When she saw Hinata-poor, innocent Hinata-on the ground and being kicked, she growled herself, marching towards the boys. "Hey!" She exclaimed, marching right up to the biggest of the group and glaring him down. "What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded.

"Who are you? And why do you care? She's just a stuck-up clan kid!" The boy 'defended,' looking cocky as balls. So I forced Sakura's knee _into_ his balls.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Sakura exclaimed, hands over her mouth in horror. The boys, obviously, didn't believe her, and one went to grab her hair. He paid for it when I jankily made her dodge and returned the blow with _another_ knee to the balls. He went down as Sakura's brain caught up with her eyes. "Sorry!" She said, looking scared and a smidge nauseous.

"You jerk!" The final boy exclaimed, throwing a sloppy punch at Sakura's head. I let her dodge this one, and dodge she did. Though, sticking out her leg and tripping him was all me. With all three down for the count, I gently turned Sakura's head to the awed, starstruck Hinata.

" _Oh dear,"_ I said, my sarcasm palpable. " _I must be twitchy today."_ I drawled. I could _feel_ Sakura's want to ask who/what I was, but she smartly chose the girl still kneeling before her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, extending a hand.

"I-I'm fi...fine." The young girl murmured, gracefully accepting the hand and getting up.

"Good!" Sakura exclaimed, still holding onto the dark-haired girl. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Who're you?" She asked, head tilting to the side. Hinata blushed and looked down, and damnit all I couldn't stop the 'aww' that slipped out from the adorability, making Sakura's eye twitch. I could sense her feelings though. She agreed.

"Hyuga Hinata." The girl said, looking as equally surprised as I felt that she didn't stutter. And for a moment, both girls were smiling, just looking at their new friend.

 **Ally gained! Your reputation with Hyuga Hinata has raised by fifty through proxy with Sakura!**

 **Your current relationships;**

 **Sakura Haruno: Neutral**

 **The Outcasts: Ally**

 **Urban Legends: Neutral**

 **Hyuga Hinata: Friend.**

 **Through making friends with her, you can** _ **feel**_ **this person's compatibility. You have unlocked a new option; Birth. This person will be compatible with any offspring you produce. Would you like to start incubation? This process cannot be halted or the time changed once begun.**

' _Yes!'_

 **Incubation has begun! Based on Host's health, size, and calorie intake, your offspring should be ready in:**

 **9 years, 5 days, 6 minutes.**

" _Well...shit."_ I said. Both to that incubation period and to the fact that-oh hey, we're flying and _ouch! Not the ribs!_

Unfortunately, Hinata's bodyguard, Ko, had jumped to the same conclusion as when Naruto was here and had Jyuuken'd us unto a tree. Asshole. As Hinata was dragged off, I focused on fixing the break, yeah, the _break_ in Sakura's ribs, growling. " _Next time I see that douchebag, I'm eating his precious eyeballs."_ I hissed, easing the pain for my poor host.

"Who...what are you?" Sakura whispered, confused, her hand resting against the formerly broken spot in awe. Deciding that, hey, if I'm already going to be Venom, I might as well do the Venom shtick, I formed up out of her shoulder, slithering around to face her.

" _I am Venom."_ I said, a bit of my body popping out of her cheeks to clamp her mouth shut, muffling the scream. " _Wow. Rude."_ I groused, frowning. After a few moments of her panicking and trying to back away I sighed. " _I'm not going to hurt you. I just healed your chest. Why would I do that if I'm gonna do something bad?"_ I asked, knowing her childlike innocence would give me the upper hand with that logic. And indeed it did, for she glanced to the side for a moment before turning back to look at me, nodding slowly. I released her jaw and she gasped in some needed air, relieved.

"Wh...what are you?" She asked, still a little spooked.

" _I am a symbiote. I cannot survive in the world as it is, so I've created a Symbiotic relationship with you. You help me breathe, I make you stronger, faster, and keep you safe."_ I explained to her. She nodded, sharp-if little-mind catching on quickly to the idea.

"So you live in me...and pay rent by making me cooler?" She asked, head tilting. I smirked and nodded. God, that was Naruto-like of her but it still kinda fits. "That's incredible!" she exclaimed, Green eyes sparkling. "We need to go tell mom and dad-!"

" _No!"_ I cut in, sighing. " _Sakura, if anybody were to find out what I am before we're strong enough to protect you, they would take me away without a second thought."_ I told the youngling.

"Right...that makes sense...sorry." She murmured, looking down. I slid down after her, my weird head-on-a-tentacle turning upside down. It must have looked kinda goofy because she giggled at my upside-down'ness.

" _But home does sound good. We're both hungry."_ I half-joked, sliding back into her body without noise. She giggled, hopping off and running back home. And that's how we met and became friends.

 **-One meal, one excuse for being late, one nightly nap, one morning prep, one breakfast, and one jog to the woods later-**

"So...why are we here?" Sakura asked, looking at the flimsy, chain link fence blocking her from the very large, very spooky-looking forest.

" _Because we need to find a place to train where Shinobi have a small chance of dropping in on us. I feel a place with warning signs to anybody beneath Tokujo Jonin is a good spot."_ I responded. " _Now get ready to jump, I'll handle the rest."_ I said, strengthening her legs.

"Okay!" She said, chipper and trusting. She kneeled, face adorably twisted with focus, and lept with all her might! We cleared the fence, obviously. What neither of us expected was for Sakura to go flying about thirty feet into the air, losing all semblance of control immediately after take off. I took the reigns, however, and shot several long, thick tentacles out to stab into the closest tree, dragging Sakura into the forest on her fall, sending her swinging in a surprisingly well-executed arc. Much like my comic-counterpart, we Spidey-swung through the air, up, up, up…

And face-first into a tree-trunk. Now, luckily, I had 'deployed' a wave of myself, making a kind of spring bed that allowed us to land without injury. Still looked like we rammed it though. " _Told you I'd handle it."_ I drawled smugly, chortling at the annoyance flooding our bond instead of an answer. " _Up and at 'em, we gotta get to work."_ I ordered, guiding her down the tree without using too much of myself, letting her handle it with nothing more than a series of sharp, clawlike extension from her fingers and toes. She performed admirably. I only had to catch her twice.

"Okay, now what?" She asked, idly wandering a bit deeper into the forest, out of eye and sound range. Well...what I _assumed_ was the sound range. Who knew with ninja, though.

" _Now we train you up to keep us both alive. Feet apart. Stance low, fists up."_ She did exactly as ordered. " _Fists closer, legs tighter, keep yourself in a place where you could take a hit and not fall."_ She did her best to follow, and only required minor adjustments from yours truly.

"So, now what?" She asked, child-given excitement ramping up. I shamelessly fed on the slight adrenaline...only to calm her down, of course.

" _Now I teach you how to attack. Fist lesson, punching."_ I produced a thick, head like tendril that extended from her stomach, curling into a flat, bowl-like shape at the end. " _Hit it."_ I ordered. She did so, fist hitting my extension with a wet, slapping sound on the collision...and pausing on the surface of it, not having done squat.

"Like that?" She asked.

" _No. Punching is not about stopping when you hit. Punching like that you lose most of the power behind it. Try to punch_ _ **through**_ _it."_ I commanded. She tried. This time, her fist sunk in a few centimeters. " _Harder!"_

A left hit.

" _Harder!"_

Right hit.

" _Harder!"_

Left, right, left, right.

" _Harder!"_

Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right.

" _HARDER!"_

Left, right, and left again, much stronger...but now I had an idea. On her next blow, a right punch, I strengthened her blow internally, boosting her muscle strength and speed. Her fist blasted cleanly through my 'dummy,' making it burst and reform into her.

 **A Skill has been created through a special action!**

 **Internal power: Blow through your enemies with the internal strength of a Klyntar/Adds a +2 to host strength.**

' _Huh...useful.'_ I mused, totally not distracted by that long enough for Sakura to get over suddenly punching through her target.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed, bouncing in place and clapping.

"What was awesome?" Came a sudden, feminine voice. We, admittedly, both squeaked, Sakura whipping around to view the sudden intruder on our training sessions.

' _Oh...oh shit. Ohhhhhhh hell no.'_ I thought to myself, having an internal panic attack. Luckily-or unluckily-my Observe kicked in by...instinct? By something. It kicked in.

 **Anko Mitarashi; Lvl-14**

 _ **Health: 543**_

 _ **Stamina: 800**_

 _ **Mana: 0**_

 _ **Chakra: 165**_

 _ **Str-11**_

 _ **Dex-19**_

 _ **Agi-15**_

 _ **Vit-16**_

 _ **Int-10**_

 _ **Wis-6**_

 _ **Lck-5**_

 _ **Chr-7**_

 _ **Current title; Student of the Snake: ?, ?**_

And even more terrifyingly behind her. The man...the Myth...the Legend.

 _ **Orochimaru no Konoha-Lvl?**_

 _ **Health: ?**_

 _ **Stamina: ?**_

 _ **Mana: 195**_

 _ **Chakra: ?**_

 _ **Str-?**_

 _ **Dex-?**_

 _ **Agi-?**_

 _ **Vit-?**_

 _ **Int-?**_

 _ **Wis-?**_

 _ **Lck-?**_

 _ **Chr-?**_

 _ **Current title; Sannin of Serpents. :?, ?, ?, ?, ?**_

Well...so much for not being bothered.

 **A/N: I'm evil.**

 _ **Venom; Lv-11**_

 _ **Health: 2,200**_

 _ **Stamina: 510,000**_

 _ **Mana: 980**_

 _ **Chakra: 0**_

 _ **Str-25**_

 _ **Dex-20**_

 _ **Agi-30**_

 _ **Vit-75**_

 _ **Int-18**_

 _ **Wis-18**_

 _ **Lck-9**_

 _ **Chr-20**_

 _ **Current title; Mystery sludge: -20 to speech, +40 to stealth. Reputation base 0(all).**_

 **Sakura Haruno: Lv-2**

 **Health: 5,600(B:12, BB:1,000, V:20%)**

 **Stamina: 6,045(B:9, BB:1,200, V:20%)**

 **Mana: 500(B:0, BB:100, V:20%)**

 **Chakra: 530(B:6, BB:100 V:20%)**

 **Str-124(B:4, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Dex-122(B:2, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Agi-124(B:4, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Vit-126(B:6, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Int-44(B:9, BB:15, V:20)**

 **Wis-36(B:1, BB:15, V:20)**

 **Lck-28(B:3, BB:5, V:20)**

 **Chr-46(B:6, BB:20, V:20)**

 **Current title; Smart Kid: +10 to speech, 50% higher success chance when asking about knowledge from an older person**


	3. Chapter 3: Snakey-Sensei?

**A/N: Hoo boy...I...Fuck...I mean, I just...jesus. I was midway through typing up the next WGaHFS chapter when I got the...the news. He's gone. It's...god I can't even. One of my favorite men...one of the men who** _ **shaped my childhood and life**_ **is gone. No more cameos in the MCU...no more looking at** _ **any**_ **Marvel project/product without thinking of him. It's like star wars and Carrie Fisher. It's...I just...Fuck. I don't think I'm even comprehending it, I just...Rest in peace, you exceptional man. May your cries of excelsior echo across the heavens.**

" _Shit. Shit. Shit-fuckity-fucker-fuck! Act natural!"_ I exclaimed, panicked as I tried to come up with a plan. Sakura, the beautiful girl, did just that.

"Oh, uhm, hello!" She said, hands clasping together, head slightly bowed, and feet pressed together. In other words, hella adorable.

"Hello, young one." Orochimaru drawled, yellow eyes glinting with skepticism and curiosity. "How did you manage to get into these woods?" He asked.

"And what was so 'amazing'?" Anko asked, head poking out from behind her sensei.

" _Stay calm, just...uh...talk about the forest?"_ I tried, subtly shifting under Sakura's skin to prepare for a full-body emergence if need. Apparently, I wasn't subtle enough, because sharp yellow eyes flicked across the few areas of open skin revealed by Sakura's outfit-sweatpants and a turtleneck long sleeve we may or may not have nabbed from mom's closet and refitted with the shapeshifting of yours truly-with almost hesitant reluctance. Like he _thought_ he had seen something but was dismissing it because Sakura was so unintimidating.

"Just how big the tree's are, and the wildlife." Sakura said, softly gesturing to a torso-thick snake curling around a rabbit the size of a footbridge.

"Ooooo~! I've never seen that kind of constrictor before!" Anko, wonderfully young and short-attentioned, suddenly exclaimed, darting past Sakura and Orochimaru to get a closer look at the 'miracle' of nature. There was a tense silence as Sakura tried to look anywhere but at Orochimaru, while Orochimaru refused to look anywhere not on Sakura.

"The fence surrounding this forest has security seals keeping anybody under a certain Chakra limit out. You'd need to be able to fly to get past at with your age." The Sannin mused, golden orbs narrowed on my dear host. "How did you do it?" He asked, sounding almost amused with the curiosity, and startling lack of reproach in his tone.

"I-I...um…" She stuttered, shifting back a step. He shifted forward a step. "I...Could…" His eyes were narrowing a bit further, and my danger senses were spiking. We would die if we ran, but die quicker if we fought. Maybe if I- "I could show you?" Sakura, innocent and fearful, suddenly said, cutting off my train of thought and stopping Orochimaru dead in his tall, overly-smooth tracks.

"Very well." The OP-as-hell Jonin said, leaning back on his feet, lithe arms crossing over his chest. "Proceed."

" _Not the best method of getting out of that conversation, but nice!"_ I praised, sending approval through our mental bond, much to her obvious embarrassment and joy. Sakura turned, facing the closest tree and crouched down. Much like before, I interwove with her leg muscles, and helped her push, sending the-now slightly more prepared-Toddler flying into the air, her path _mostly_ controlled as she sailed towards the mighty tree. After a scant few seconds of guiding her limbs into the proper positioning, and bolstering my presence in her fingers and toes, we slammed into the tree, fingers and feet sticking to it flawlessly, my specialized body stopping any whiplash as we sat there, Spider-man posing against the...whatever kind of tree it was that Hashirama grew.

"Incredible…" Came the sudden hiss from beside us, causing both me and Sakura to recoil from the sudden presence of a grown man crouched against the tree next to us, body defying even more laws of physics then we were. "Not a hint of expended Chakra in the leap, landing, or even now as you stick." He murmured almost to himself, leaning a little closer to get a good look at Sakura. To close. Like, he was nearing her neck and _oh fuck Curse Seal!_

And then my face formed on her neck, hissing. He jerked back, and I retreated into her skin slowly, keeping a distrustful eye on him the whole time.

"I-I can explain!" Sakura exclaimed, a little panicked.

" _I don't think you can."_ I drawled, the reference coming easier than breathe…oh. Right.

"Please, do." Orochimaru whispered, watching Sakura's petite neck as though it may bite him. Smart man.

"I..uhm...recently came into…erm..."

" _Possession."_

"Possession! Of a...um...friend…"

"Can it hear us?" The male asked, eyes all-but on fire with hunger. Hunger for what, I didn't know. Didn't want to either.

" _I can."_ I answered for her, sliding from her back, poking through the neck of her shirt, curled around her almost like a protective serpent. Orochimaru looked ecstatic at this point, smiling widely.

"Wonderous...what are you?" He asked, shifting a little closer.

" _A friend of Sakura's."_ I responded, 'eyes' narrowing. " _Now if you will excuse us, we were training."_ I said, starting to sink back again.

"I can help!" He exclaimed, looking almost high on how fast his brain seemed to be running. "I will train you, both of you, if you allow me to run experiments." He offered, analytical eyes already trying to dissect the visible connections between myself and Sakura.

' _What do you think?'_ I asked Sakura quietly, speaking through our mental connection.

' _Will the experiments hurt?'_ Sakura's fearful thought returned, her face mirroring it's uncertainty.

' _I'll make sure they don't.'_ I promised. " _When do we start?"_ I said aloud. Orochimaru smiled at that.

 **Quest started!**

 **Serpent's Student, V.2:**

 **Train under Orochimaru and test yourself with his experiments.**

 **Bonus objectives;**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: 1,000,000AC, 5,000,000exp, Access to Genin materials(Weapons, jutsu, classified info), Title: Scion of the Sage, Host title: Top Kunoichi, Summoning contract: Snakes.**

 **Bonus rewards: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?,?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, +? With ?, +? With ?, +? With ?, ? Unlocked with ?!**

Oh...goodie.

 **A/N: Rip my favorite man Lee. You'll be missed. Also prepare for quite a few backstory chapters. Sorry. And for anybody STILL CONFUSED: B=Base stat, BB=Bonded Boost(When Venom is out) and V=The +20 venom perk**

 **Venom; Lv-11**

 **Health: 2,200**

 **Stamina: 510,000**

 **Mana: 980**

 **Chakra: 0**

 **Str-25**

 **Dex-20**

 **Agi-30**

 **Vit-75**

 **Int-18**

 **Wis-18**

 **Lck-9**

 **Chr-20**

 **Current title; Friendly Neighborhood sludge(Quest reward): Speech+50, Younger and weaker minded people will not care about your appearance.**

 **Sakura Haruno: Lv-2**

 **Health: 5,600(B:12, BB:1,000, V:20%)**

 **Stamina: 6,045(B:9, BB:1,200, V:20%)**

 **Mana: 500(B:0, BB:100, V:20%)**

 **Chakra: 530(B:6, BB:100 V:20%)**

 **Str-124(B:4, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Dex-122(B:2, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Agi-124(B:4, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Vit-126(B:6, BB:100, V:20)**

 **Int-44(B:9, BB:15, V:20)**

 **Wis-36(B:1, BB:15, V:20)**

 **Lck-28(B:3, BB:5, V:20)**

 **Chr-46(B:6, BB:20, V:20)**

 **Current title; Smart Kid: +10 to speech, 50% higher success chance when asking about knowledge from an older person**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises 1 Through 4

**A/N: For anybody curious as to why it is that Wise God is taking so long, it's because I am researching all of the backstories on the deities ya'll recommended, and holy hell, there's a lot of conflicting info out there. Like, it's not even funny how many sites say that 75% of your recommends on who to put in say that they come from one religion, and another says they came from some different part of the planet, much less religion. Sheeeesh. But it's gonna be worth it baby. In the meantime of all that, I'm gonna be working on some other ideas that have 'Dynamic entry'ed their way into my brain. So you all get to vote on the title! Depending on which three titles you pick, I'll make a different story from one of my brainchildren. So here are the options!**

 **Rippling Blood among the Fans**

 **How Lightning Powers Leaves**

 **Of Wings and Whirlpools**

 **The Orangest Roots**

 **A Wraith among Remnants**

 **Like the Wave Picks its Shore**

 **The Suicide Fist**

 **Red Dawn Returns**

 **Vibranium Panther Among the Clouds**

 **Yellow Lolipop Mask**

 **So those are the options! Choose the three you think sound most interesting, and I'll cook em up for ya! Anyhow, please enjoy.**

" _Sakura."_

"Yeah?"

" _What the hell is that?"_ Sakura lifted the packet closer, thumbing through it.

"Language. And it seems to be a combined 'possibility of death, is that okay?' waiver, and a form that allows Orochimaru-sensei to take us on as an apprentice."

" _So, in other words, we're gonna need to bullshit your parents into signing it so we can go train."_

"Language! And yes." An echoed sigh from both.

" _Fantastic. You wanna do that now? Or after food?"_ A few moments of silence.

"Food."

" _Oh thank god!"_ I exclaimed, " _I'm starved, let's go!"_ I exclaimed, all but vibrating inside her with excitement. She giggled, heading to the window and gently sliding it open. " _I understand getting ready to be a ninja, but the whole 'start using windows more' is a tad much…"_ I murmured, helping to soften-and quiet-her landing from the two-story jump. I didn't do it perfectly, seeing as there was a slight imprint of her feet in the ground, but shut up.

"So where are we eating?" She asked, ambling down the street, avoiding the slowly-increasing crowds brought by the end of the day. I made to respond with something sweet...when a brilliant idea hopped aboard my train of thought.

" _Let's get ramen. I heard dad talking about a place called Ichiraku's."_ I said, grinning in my head. I felt her suspicion.

"You seem excited."

" _Of course! Dad's a great cook, and if he says it's awesome, then it's awesome!"_ I exclaimed, once again playing off her childishness. It worked like a charm. She nodded sagely at my explanation and began to wander towards the nearest adult. I steered her away from the old man, guiding her limbs for a minute until she got the message and began walking.

"Where are we going? I don't know where it is!" Sakura whispered harshly, trying to avoid any stares despite her blatant flusteredness.

" _Trust me."_ I responded, using smaller landmarks, mental mapping, and my general memory of Konoha to find our way. And find it we did!

...It only took a half hour and two stops for city maps near the roads. "Next time, we ask." She hissed at me, stepping around a corner. And running nose-first into Hinata Hyuga. For a moment, both girls just stared at each other, blinking.

" _Convenience so strong you could slap a Kage with it for a one-shot KO…"_ I murmured, scanning the crowds for any kind of guard as Sakura and Hinata began to chat amiably, my host grabbing the heiress by the hand and dragging her towards the now in sight Ichiraku's. Some movement on a nearby roof drew my 'gaze' upwards. Two adults, one male one female, both with pale white eyes following us. Must've been branch members. But why hide?

"Here we are!" Sakura exclaimed, cutting off my train of thought as we stepped into the shop, the scent of broth and salty goodness flooding our shared nose. Hinata gasped sharply, and I snapped back to attention, trying to find what was-

"This tastes awesome! Thanks again Oji-san!"

Ohhhhhhh, that made sense. " _Ramen ramen ramen ramen."_ I chanted, subtly aiming Sakura for the stool next to her future teammate. She hopped into it with little trouble, and helped Hinata up, giving a questioning look at the girls prominent blush. " _Fifteen Ryo says she has a crush on blondie."_ I drawled, grinning as Sakura's emerald orbs went between the two on her sides.

' _She totally does. No bet.'_ My host returned, ordering some Miso ramen. Hinata did the same, and perhaps noticing them only just now, Naruto turned to the girls.

"Is miso your favorite too?!" He asked in his perpetually loud voice, eyes shining at the two girls.

" _Tell him it's Hinata's favorite."_

"It's Hinata's favorite kind!" My loyal host exclaimed, grinning evilly as Hinata flushed crimson, head to toe.

" _Two days and I've corrupted you to be as dastardly as I am."_ I teased, sniffling fakely as if choked up. She tittered quietly at that, leaning back and allowing Naruto to talk at the shy, barely-able-to-nod-in-response-to-his-chatter Heiress, whom was gifting our unworthy eyes with a faint, adorable smile. And for a while, that's how it went. Naruto chatting at Hinata, occasionally tossing Sakura a question, as all three ate. Despite my whining, Sakura dipped out on bowl three. The other two were on five for Hinata, and seven for Naruto.

It had to end sometime, however. One of Hinata's guards entered the little stand after about an hour, pulling the Heiress away from her recently finished bowl, paying for her meal, and guiding her away with a gentle hand on the shoulder as Hinata called farewell to Naruto and us.

""Bye Hinata-chan!"" Both small humans inside the shop called out at once, Sakura paying for her bowls-with money I _might_ have Tendril pick-pocketed on the way here-and hopping up.

"Want to hang out sometime?" She asked without any prodding from me.

"Sure, ttebayo!" he exclaimed, drawing a bark of laughter from me at the verbal tic. Soon afterwards found us on the way home, which I did remember.

" _So how are we going...to…"_ I had started when Sakura opened the door. What we found inside was quite unnerving. Seeing one of the most dangerous men alive sat on their couch, chatting amiably with my dear hosts parents, sipping tea like he wasn't a mad scientist with a fetish for young bloodliners, would make anybody uncomfortable.

...Oh god, was that why he took us on without complaint? Eugh. I hoped not.

"Oh! Sakura, there you are!" Mebuki-Sakura's mother-called out, smiling and gesturing the girl closer. It required a small push from me, but she followed the command, moving into the house and towards the couch. I subtly flicked the door closed behind her. Orochimaru definitely noticed, but the civilians didn't, so he kept quiet.

"Orochimaru-san was explaining to us about the sponsorship you've been taken on for! We're so proud!" Sakura's father said, patting her hair.

"I just finished telling them about how you'll be staying with myself and Anko-chan during your stay as my apprentice." This was news to us, but I kept Sakura's mouth sealed to stop any protest, sending soothing emotions and promises through our bond.

"We'll make sure she's packed the essentials by morning!" Mebuki promised when the Sannin stood, following him up and bowing slightly.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Orochimaru drawled, yellow eyes brimming with mirth. Clever fucker probably guessed I was shutting her up. A few more congratulations and speeches about safety and the ability to say 'no' later, Sakura and I were in the former's room, staring at the suitcases on our bed.

" _The essentials my ass. We don't need half of that!"_ I growled, hoping to get a reaction from the basically catatonic Sakura. It didn't work. She was still gazing blankly ahead, unmoving bar to breathe. " _I didn't see this coming either, but it's for the best. This way, once we get stronger, people won't come after them, since we won't be around them as often."_ Probably a lie, but I had to try.

It worked, and Sakura nodded at that, reaching up to rub at her eyes before moving to the cases, working with me to remove all of the unnecessary junk from inside. Once we had finished, Sakura laid down to rest, and I helped her sleep easy. It was, of course, that exact moment when I noticed something rather important.

Sakura had books in her room. Lots of them. Books that were fairy tale in origin. Stuff with heroes, mythical creatures, and...magic...

' _Well...its worth a shot.'_ I thought to myself, recalling a certain stat that only myself and Orochimaru had a number in. Mana. The essence that allowed magic. I chose a random book on the far left side of her shelf ' _Observe!'_

 _ **Tale of Kintaro the Mage**_

 _ **Type: Skill book**_

 _ **While not traditionally made to teach much, this book contains fours skills that can be learned via consumption by The Gamer.**_

 _ **Spell: Water heal; Available**_

 _ **Spell: Blast Rune; Available**_

 _ **Skill: Ten-a-second stabs; Available**_

 _ **Ability: Summon; Available.**_

I would forever be thankful, from that day forward, that my powers were such sincere bullshit. After that, I checked the rest of her books for potential. Almost every fiction story had new abilities. The ones with magic guaranteed some spells. Usually one or two. The only issue was getting to them...while controlling asleep Sakura...without waking her…

It took me five hours to get her there, and another three to absorb the books then get her back. Almost missed her wake-up deadline. It was, of course, right as soon as her eyes fluttered open that everything went to hell.

After all, the Root agent melding with the ceiling had revealed himself and was trying to grab Sakura.

So, you know, not good.

I made to fly forward and attack, but he slapped a suppression tag on her, and I knew no more.

 **A/N: Abrupt, I know, but I couldn't work next chapter into this one unless I ended on that. Sorrrryyyyyyyy. Anywho, hope you enjoyed, R &R/Tell me what sounds coolest down below! Byeeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Blood-Soaked Hello

**A/N: So as I stated in my last chappie of WGaHFS I've made a...not quite update schedule, but an order of what get's worked on. And seeing as I'm gonna be working on one of them after I finish this chapter, here's the list again! Please read, enjoy, and Review. P.S. Extra long chapter for Christmas! Happy Holidays, everyone.**

 **Rippling Blood among the Fans  
He's slept for far, far too long. Magic-well, not magic-is abundant once more, and his bloodline is down to, what, Two? Three? Shit.**

 **2.) How Lightning Powers Leaves  
Death by a lightning bolt. Damnit. But what's this? A new life with PLENTY of lightning bolts? Well...it might have been worth it. Maybe. Possibly.**

 **3.) Of Wings and Whirlpools  
'Dragons are defined by their type and color. They have very predictable styles and personalities based on those things.' Yeah right. This Orange Dragon begs to differ!**

 **4.) The Orangest Roots  
In which one Danzo Shimura gets drunk, makes a deal he doesn't intend to keep, and then dies of alcohol poisoning. Oops. "The hell is ROOT, Dattebayo?"**

 **5.) A Wraith among Remnants  
He sought vengeance, then redemption, then peace. Now, he just seeks death. Sadly, the universe-and his family-aren't quite ready to let him pass. After all, this broken world needs a Bright Lord to combat the shadows once more.**

 **6.) Like the Wave Picks its Shore  
Death by shark bite. How ironic. Especially considering who's head I've been slapped in as a guardian spirit. Stupid afterlife wheel.**

 **7.) The Suicide Fist  
The first time he uses it, it's an accident. The second time, it's a last-ditch effort for survival. The third time he uses it, it's seen by the few people he doesn't want to find out, and suddenly nothing is the same.**

 **8.) Red Scorpion Returns  
Poisoned by a scorpion, just to fall into a wire trap. Well, at least the death matches the new life.**

 **9.) Vibranium Panther Among the Clouds  
A simple snap, a blink, and suddenly he's far from home, far from safety, and still sprinting headfirst into trouble. Well, he still has the suit. Doesn't change the fact that he's hopelessly out of his league most days. His father was probably cackling at him from the next life.**

 **10.) Yellow Lolipop Mask  
"It was an accident, Tobi swears!" Felt like it could be his motto nowadays. Oh well. If he couldn't die for Naruto, he'd fight for his new home. Unorthodox usage of a little yellow ring to fight nonwithstanding.**

 **So those are the options! Choose the three you think sound most interesting, and I'll cook em up for ya! Anyhow, please enjoy.**

' _What. The fuck. Just happened.'_

 _ **You have been suppressed! By linking with a host who is at 100% compatibility, you have been intrinsically woven with them, even in the Chakra system. Because of this, suppression seals will lock you down with a 100% host's chakra.**_

' _Motherfucker! Gah, whatever. Might as well check all that new stuff I didn't look at.' "Menu."_

 _ **Menu;**_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Perks-!**_

 _ **Skills-!**_

 _ **Titles-!**_

 _ **Inventory**_

 _ **Quests-!**_

 _ **Map**_

 _ **Log**_

" _Perks."_

 _ **Perks:**_

 _ **Symbiosis; Can link with any living creature./Host will slowly deteriorate if compatibility below 85%/Player cannot survive for 5 hours in an oxygen-rich environment without linking with a host/Player will boost all abilities of the host in a give-take relationship so both survive easier.**_

 _ **Bonded Boosts; These boosts are based on multiple factors. Compatibility is the main factor that changes the boosts./Boost percentage=overall stat buff.**_

 _ **Klyntar; You are a Symbiote and nigh impossible to kill./Weak to fire, and sound, so watch yourself./You can feed off of most anything, but Adrenaline is the best source. It lasts the longest and is the tastiest./You will become enraged if referred to or treated as a parasite**_

 _ **The Original; Congrats, you're the first of your kind in this universe! Buuut that doesn't stop the same rules applying to you. If you have any offspring, they will be stronger than you, and if you don't raise them, things could get ugly./Fire and sound weaknesses CAN be nullified slightly over time or with perks, but never fully vanish.**_

 _ **Venom; YOU...ARE...VENOM!/You are the original and share the look of the famous comic character. Unlike whatever offspring you may have, you gain a +20 to all host stats plus whatever Bonded Boost you have based on Host Compatibility.**_

 _ **Gamers Mind; You and your current host are able to stay calm in almost any situation and have a +50% Bonus to mental resistance.**_

 _ **Gamers Body; You and your current host are immune to minor poisons, and will regenerate after just a few hours of rest./Klyntar-Symbiote-GB bonus(combo); You and your current host will regenerate by sacrificing Mana.**_

 _ **Observe; Observe any object or person to see their stats and uses.**_

 _ **Regain; Eating will regenerate Mana at a rate 1-1 with Health regen./Health will deteriorate 5/s if Mana hits 0**_

 _ **The Chatty; Charisma is boosted by 75% when speaking to a host/Charisma is boosted by 45% when speaking via telepathic communication.**_

" _Huh. Chatty. Accurate, kinda humorous, AND useful. I love it! Hmmm...next, let's try Titles."_

 _ **Titles:**_

 _ **Mystery Sludge: -20 speech, +40 to stealth. Reputation base 0(all)**_

 _ **Stuck on you: 30% Boost to Gamers mind and Gamers body buffs on host.**_

 _ **Pen-Ultimate Symbiote: Boost all Bonded Bonus' by an extra 30(%/+)/Can only be used if there are two or less Klyntar in exsistence\\\**_

 _ **Just a friend: Boost all neutral characters to the level of 'Minorly Trusted'**_

" _Damn. All of those are cool. Especially that Pen-Ultimate one...Quests."_

 _ **Quests:**_

 _ **-Active Quests-**_

 _ **Serpent's Student, V.2:**_

 _ **Train under Orochimaru and test yourself with his experiments.**_

 _ **Bonus objectives;**_

 _ **Avoid being kidnapped(True Badass Path.)-Failed**_

 _ **Learn several spells before you are kidnapped-Success**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Rewards: 1,000,000AC, 5,000,000exp, Access to Genin materials(Weapons, jutsu, classified info), Title: Scion of the Sage, Host title: Top Kunoichi, Summoning contract: Snakes.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?,?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, +? With ?, +? With ?, +? With ?, ? Unlocked with ?!**_

 _ **-Complete Quests-**_

 _ **Find a host!**_

 _ **Objective: Connect with any available host and complete enough of a bond to breathe**_

 _ **Bonus objectives:**_

 _ **Complete in under a minute-Success**_

 _ **Control your host long enough to stop a crisis-Success**_

 _ **Rewards: 500exp, 50AC, Title; Mystery Sludge.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: 600exp, 25AC, Perk; Observe.**_

 _ **A Friend like me!**_

 _ **Objective: Find a host who is 100% Compatible**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives:**_

 _ **Cement yourself as a main character-Success**_

 _ **Link with Sakura Haruno-Success**_

 _ **Complete the transfer unnoticed-Success**_

 _ **Rewards: 25,000exp, 1,000AC, Title; Stuck on you.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: 15,000exp, 550AC, Perk; The Chatty, Title; Pen-ultimate Symbiote, Reputation +500 With Sakura. You are now Friends with Sakura.**_

 _ **New home, New life.**_

 _ **Objective: Make your way to Konoha**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives:**_

 _ **Coerce your Host to give you a ride without force-Success**_

 _ **Get a host with a low profile-Success**_

 _ **Rewards: 950exp, 10AC, Title; Just a friend.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: 800exp, 50AC, Reputation +1000 With The Outcasts, Reputation +10 With Urban Legends.  
**_

" _I FAILED the true badass path?! Damnit! Oh well, I suppose it's better then also failing to learn squat. Skills." Skills."_

 _ **Skills:**_

 _ **Movement; Despite having no muscles or form of propulsion, you can contort and move your body with 100% efficiency.**_

 _ **Mental Connections; Being a creature of intensely complex makeup, you are an adept at how the body works, including how to 'speak' mentally to anyone you come in physical contact with.**_

 _ **7th Sense; Your memories of this world are already outdated by your mere existence. Once per month, you will get a brief glimpse of something you've changed by existing/meddling.**_

 _ **Shapeshifting; Change yourself at will, and minorly change your Hosts physiology to suit your needs/Water breathing, elongated nails or teeth, sticking powers, matter manipulation, hair color/length change, iris change, etc.\\\**_

 _ **Internal power; Boost host strength stat by +2**_

 _ **Inorgan-**_

 _ **Suppression Removed!**_

Sensation slammed into me with the force of a freight train, as did Sakura's fear, pain, and sadness. I flooded her body with my presence, giving her the mental equivalent of a warm hug. She gasped, and her already weeping eyes glistened anew with joy. I felt all the injuries, the cuts, and bruises. I felt the brush gently touching her tongue, trying to-Oh.

 _ **Rage.**_

Because these bastards. These...these motherfuckers were DARING to try and-

I feel, to this day, I shouldn't be blamed for exploding out of Sakura in a grenade-like blast of angry Symbiote, murdering everyone in the room and swallowing their bodies so as to crush and grind them into a _pathetic little red paste that_ _ **was befitting of scum like-!**_

 _ **A Skill has been created through a special action!**_

 _ **Absorb: Crush any living matter and add it to your own biomass, increasing your non-host skills by 1 for every 50 pounds of biomass absorbed. You also gain said biomass.**_

 _ **A Skill has been created through a special action!**_

 _ **Compress: Fit your entire body into any space or crevice, a host body included, regardless of size or weight.**_

" _Oops."_ I murmured, staring at the pile of bandages, clothing, and weapons sat before the table Sakura is- _was_ stuck to. Now she was staring at them with me, confused, yet deep in her mind she knew **exactly** what I'd done to them. I slid part of myself out to the objects and carefully, testingly, curled myself around them. " _Add."_ I said. The objects vanished, and a small box appeared before me, informing me that I was successful.

 _ **Items added to inventory**_

"Ven-Venom?" Sakura asked quietly, shivering as she slid off the table, clutching her arms and avoiding the small puddles of blood on the floor. "Can we...Can we g...go?" She murmured, on the verge of tears again.

" _Yes, little one."_ I murmured, soothing her as much as I could through our bond. " _Go to sleep, now. I'll handle everything."_ I whispered quietly to her. She did so, and I flowed out over her sleeping body, taking form for the first time in my new home.

 _ **A Skill has been created through a special action!**_

 _ **True Symbiosis: Cover your host in a protective layer of yourself, and take the helm! Speeds up host degradation, and has a nine-hour limit(Time Limit nullified by Perk; Venom)**_

 _ **Bonded Boosts are now active.**_

I finally took the proper shape around Sakura. And I...I…

I had tits. And a very mature figure overall. A mature _feminine_ figure. I mean, yeah, makes sense, but still kinda weird. ' _When in Rome…'_ I thought to myself, lumbering to the rooms only door...and kicking it clean off its hinges, stepping out into the tall, hollow shaft that was the Anbu ROOT headquarters. The 'drones,' as I'd always referred to them, came hopping down in swarms, landing before us like a nest of angry bees. I triggered Observe and scanned over their stats.

"Halt!" One of them roared at us, drawing his tanto. "What have you done with Danzo-Sama?!" He demanded without tone, falling into a combat stance as his fellows all began to arm themselves.

 _ **New Quest added!**_

 _ **A Bloody introduction.**_

 _ **Objectives; Introduce yourself to the Shinobi world in a tidal wave of gore(Kill the ROOT drones that try to stop you.)**_

 _ **Bonus objectives**_

 _ **Kill Danzou Shimura-Success**_

 _ **Kill Danzou Shimura before he can fight back(True Badass Path)-Success**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Rewards; 50,000AC, 19,000EXP(kills not included), Reputation +700 with all Ninja Villages, Reputation +1000 with Orochimaru, Reputation +40 with Zetsu, Reputation +100 with Tobi, Reputation +500 with Akatsuki(group), Reputation +600 with Kisame, Reputation +2000 with Deidara, Reputation +200 with Sasori, Reputation +4000 with Hidan, Reputation +10 with Kakuzu, Reputation +300 With Itachi, Reputation +400 Konan/Nagato, Reputation +800 With Konoha's Jonin population, -1000 Reputation with Koharu Utatane/Homura Mitokado, Item(Weapon);Blade of the Shimura, Shinobi rank of S-Rank.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards; ?AC, ?EXP, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, +? With?, ? gained**_

I grinned wider and wider with every reward.

" _ **Oh, you know."**_ I hissed, elongated tongue slipping out to lap at my several rows of hyper-sharp fangs before retreating. " _ **A Real Fucking Shinobi."**_ I taunted, tongue bursting forth, limbs sliding into the proper position, and roaring as I assumed the classic Venom Pose. This didn't intimidate them in the slightest, and they all clearly-or at least, clearly to my eyes-tensed in preparation. " _ **Quick question…"**_ I murmured, tongue sliding back in as I lowered my stance, claws brushing the floor, " _ **How's your health insurance?"**_

They charged.

" _ **APPARENTLY IT'S GREAT!"**_ I screamed, cackling with glee as I dove into the horde.

Every blade bounced cleanly off my 'skin,' and anything Chakra enhanced did negligible damage at best. Man, thank god these Drone's lack of emotions or critical thinking made them B-Ranked at best without orders, cause it was gonna make this so much easier.

"Gahhh!" A female drone screamed as I finally landed from my initial bound, my claws through her stomach. I wrenched them out and punted her body into her comrades, spinning in place to dice three more drones who had charged at me to Bloody ribbons with my claws. I laughed again, and shot off into the crowd, every sweep of my elongated limbs shredding those too slow to dodge, removing limbs, fingers, and heads wherever they flew

" _ **You guys don't mind if we test some new skills of ours out on you, Right?!"**_ I called out to the horde, ignoring the Kunai that bounced off of me and shooting back any Senbon with some pressurized use of my sludge-like body.

"Fall back!" One of the smarter drones called, leaping away. His comrades got the message and used my brief respite in attacks to gain distance and...well they couldn't plan, they were ROOT Drones, so really they just wanted distance. I wasn't surprised. I'd already killed or maimed twelve of them in the first few moments of combat.

" _ **I'll take that as a yes!"**_ I teased, standing to my full height-and Jesus I was tall!-and opening my skills, discreetly clicking on one of my new little abilities

 _ **Casting has begun! Mana -930**_

I cackled madly again and threw my hand out to face the largest group of Drones. Who were, quite helpfully, lined up right next to a wall. " _ **INORGANIC ANIMATION!"**_ I shouted.

The space before my hand lit up with a glowing, floating rune-

The Drones all threw up their hands in a feeble defense, preparing for death…

Five seconds passed.

Then ten.

Then fifteen.

The drones finally looked up from behind whatever defense they erected and stared at me in whatever little flickers they could feel of confusion. I was kneeling, body going through the motions of trying to catch my breath despite not needing any. " _ **Note to self, don't cast any spells that are that close to our Mana limit. Ever."**_ I murmured, hauling myself up and eying my handiwork with pride. " _ **Other note to self, raise Mana limit as soon as possible!"**_ I cackled, tongue sliding out to wipe at my fangs again.

It was, at that moment, one of the drones noticed what I'd done, and inhaled sharply between his teeth. Every agent looked to him, then to what he was looking at, and many-notably the younger ones-had similar reactions.

It wasn't every day, after all, that every wall in a building suddenly grew spikes that were decorated with the corpses of one's comrades.

" _ **Before we begin…"**_ I murmured, allowing my head to trail along the walls, and the carnage brought by the sudden spikes killing half the rooms population. " _ **Does anybody wanna get out?"**_ I asked, returning my ghastly visage to the remaining members. And to my immense surprise, it worked. It started with a small, blue haired boy grabbing the pale, Ravenette boy beside him and shooting off, sprinting up the walls and away from all the death. Then another left, and another, and another.

Eventually, everyone in the room who looked to be under fifteen had fled, hopefully taking the opportunity to return home.

" _ **That everyone?"**_ I asked, falling back into my stance. A man, perhaps in his early twenties, shot off to follow the younger drones, my keen eyes catching the flashes of a pitch black, body-wide skinsuit covering him as he left. " _ **Good. Let's end this."**_ I purred, legs tensed. The remaining ten, all of whom were stronger than the rest of the mooks I'd killed, fell into their combat stances.

They struck first, throwing themselves at me one after the other. The first fell to a claw through the throat, his body never touching the ground. The next one sailed cleanly over me, and I threw his comrades steaming corpse at him, knocking them both into the wall...and adding two more bodies to a rather long spike.

" _ **Bullseye!"**_ I laughed. A blade of purified Wind Chakra lopped my arm off at the elbow following that statement. I blinked in surprise for only a moment before extending parts of me from both ends, reconnecting the limb and turning in place, smacking the woman who cut off my limb across the face.

The blow spun her head around, and the sharp crack belied her lack of an in-place spine. The boneless way she collapsed proved it. The next two landed on my shoulders in tandem, blades jabbing down, trying to stab where slicing had failed. One of them nicked Sakura's arm. So I swallowed them both with my body and _Absorbed_ them, adding their items as the last five landed in a semi-circle around me.

They all flicked through matching hand signals and shot a blade of compressed, sharp wind at me, aiming to bisect me. I lept above the combined assault, spinning in place, and throwing my arms out, extending them to grab the ground, and launching myself at...empty air?

Then the lightning hit me. I screeched in surprise and whipped around, glaring at the Drone hovering above me. With a growl, my foot snapped out and caught him in the stomach, bending him in half over the black appendage, his body resisting for all of a moment before my deadly limb tore him in half, elongated toenails having punctured into him. I heard the whistling a moment before the attack and whipped around, catching the Zanbanto that had been pulled from _someone's_ ass.

Then it exploded, and I roared in Agony, entire body recoiling with fear, some of my biomass having been lost to the flame. I landed, smoking, and reformed myself, hissing like an aggravated cat. I raised a hand, and slammed it into the ground with all force, unleashing my mana in a shockwave, cracking the floor and destabilizing the whole structure. I lept up, and spun around, locating the first, and thankfully off-balance Drone, and lept at it-her-it- _her-_ _ **it**_ with a roar, my jaw widening to encapsulate it's head and-

 **Chhggnnkk**

-I swallowed, the biomass and energy refueling me almost to full, health shooting up from what was lost in the blast and then some, leaving me only seventy short of full. I turned to the four remaining drones with an animalistic growl, tense and ready to-

"" _Rasen-Rendan!/Chidori!""_ Came two, sudden voices. And with them came death, the two men-both with whiteish, Silvery hair-landed between whatever two they had picked, hand plunged into or through the Drones. I whined.

" _ **You stole my kills!"**_ I complained childishly, pouting as I stood back up to my normal height, tense posture relaxing.

"Maa, sorry. We saw the chance to eliminate some traitors, and had to take it." The silver-haired one said. Wait...why was he so-

"And I just wanted to as a great entrance! For it is I, Jiraiya the Gallant!" The white-haired one cheered, falling into an idiotic pose-

Oh. Oh shit.

And then the third man fell into the heavily damaged building, his black and white armor glinting as menacingly as his aura.

" _ **Ah...Shit."**_

 **A/N: Man, these cliffhangers just keep coming to me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

**A/N: So, I've been sitting on my ass reveling in Christmas and then new years, but haven't worked hard on this or Wise God. Well, its January 1st when I started this, so may as well. Happy 2019.**

" _ **Ah...Shit."**_

"A good choice of words, to be honest." Jiraiya said, kind of hopping in place as he grinned at us.

"Jiraiya, don't make friends with the sludge-demon." The biggest threat of the three cut in.

 _ **Kakashi Hatake-lvl ?**_

 _ **Health: ?**_

 _ **Stamina: 19,000**_

 _ **Mana: 0**_

 _ **Chakra: ?**_

 _ **Str-?**_

 _ **Dex-?**_

 _ **Agi-?**_

 _ **Vit-?**_

 _ **Int-?**_

 _ **Wis-?**_

 _ **Lck-12**_

 _ **Chr-?**_

 _ **Current title; Copy-Nin: Grants +30 to all Sharingan abilities,+10 to intimidation**_

 _ **Jiraiya-lvl ?**_

 _ **Health: ?**_

 _ **Stamina: 44,000**_

 _ **Mana: 135**_

 _ **Chakra: ?**_

 _ **Str-?**_

 _ **Dex-?**_

 _ **Agi-?**_

 _ **Vit-?**_

 _ **Int-?**_

 _ **Wis-?**_

 _ **Lck-4**_

 _ **Chr-?**_

 _ **Current title; Toad Sanin: +1000 rep with toads, +1500 Chakra reserves, +1000 intimidation, +4000 to stealth**_

 _ **Hiruzen Sarutobi-lvl ?**_

 _ **Health: ?**_

 _ **Stamina: 22,000**_

 _ **Mana: 0**_

 _ **Chakra: ?**_

 _ **Str-?**_

 _ **Dex-?**_

 _ **Agi-?**_

 _ **Vit-?**_

 _ **Int-?**_

 _ **Wis-?**_

 _ **Lck-?**_

 _ **Chr-?**_

 _ **Current title; God of Shinobi(Third): +400 to all shinobi abilities, +400 to ninja tools, +1000 to Chakra reserves, +980 to diplomacy, +5000 to intimidation, +400 to Fuinjutsu, +19000 to leadership(Third bonus), and +500 to all stats on home territory**_

"But senseiiiiii~! It's a sludge demon with _massive tits!_ " The lecherous old man whined, making grabbing motions as he eyed my chest. "It's like a younger Tsunade…" He whispered, in awe. Kakashi, disappointingly, also glanced down.

"Jiraiya, it's a Sludge creature given human form."

"Sensei, it's a Sludge creature given _human form._ " He said like it explained every mystery of the universe.

For him, it just might.

" _ **I hope you realize that these 'massive tits' belong to a Three-year-old."**_ I drawled, crossing my arms over the...not _quite_ unwanted additions to my chest. Sakura approved of their size, that was certain.

"W-Wh-What?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, turning green with revulsion at his accidental pedoness.

" _ **THAT bothers you, but the fact I'm a potential murderous sludge-beast is fine with you?"**_

"To be fair," Kakashi murmured, rubbing at his head sheepishly, "Our main options for romance are potential murderous skin-beasts." He said with a shrug.

" _ **Hmm. True."**_ I allowed, shifting my weight to the other leg. " _ **So I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, sorry for the mess…"**_ I apologized quietly, sheepishly rubbing my head as I gestured to the surrounding gore and corpses. " _ **Alllllso for the earthquake I may have caused."**_ I chuckled awkwardly.

"You eliminated a group of rogue elements in my village, and then slapped my student in the face with his perverted nature on an inhuman creature. You think I'm _angry?"_ Hiruzen asked, brow raised.

" _ **Well...you did show up in full battle gear."**_ I muttered.

"Ah. Well, we were getting swarmed with panicking teenagers who were mostly broken showing emotion as they fled into the village from a 'demon of black.' I had to take precaution."

" _ **And you brought two men as back up?"**_

"Oh no, my entire ANBU are sat at the entrances to this facility. I just came to personally face the 'demon' who killed Danzo. But, now that I know he continued Root without my permission…"

" _ **So I'm free to go?"**_

"Unfortunately, no. I can't allow an unknown with possible hostile intentions to walk free."

I hummed in understanding. " _ **A fair choice. Sadly, I really must leave. I'm already late."**_ I said, preparing what Mana I had regenerated over my distracting the trio through conversation, slipping into a fighting position.

"A shame, I'm sure Ibiki would have liked you un-"

"Sensei!" A sudden hissing, almost annoyed voice called out. And there, ambling around the corner, was my pale-skinned savior.

" _ **Orochimaru-Sensei!"**_ I exclaimed, falling from my combat stance in surprise. The Hokage and his two men joined me, confused.

"Sensei…?" Jiraiya asked quietly.

"...Magnificent!" Orochimaru exclaimed, having frozen when he spotted us. He all but blurred from existence, skidding to a halt right in front of me, poking at my toned, protective body. "How long have you been able to do this? Does it enhance you even further? Why do you look older than-?"

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi exclaimed, eye twitching a tad at his student's lack of self-preservation instincts. "What are you doing?!"

"Examining my student." Orochimaru murmured, clearly quite distracted as he gripped my hand, analyzing my claws with a deep, analytical look.

"Your _student?"_ Kakashi asked, apparently trusting the Sanin's judgment and coming closer to me.

" _ **Well, I'm not technically his student. But I am her protector."**_ I explained, not even blinking as the mad snake tested my claws sharpness by slashing a Kunai at my pointer-finger-claw. The knife split in half, right down the center.

"Interesting~" The pale shinobi purred, taking another and slashing at the blunt sides of the claw. The hefty blade bent almost immediately after impact.

"So... _why_ are you breaking stuff against your...not-student?" Jiraiya asked from beside me. I jumped a bit, head whipping to him in surprise.

" _ **How the hell is a guy your size so quiet?!"**_ I demanded. He grinned lecherously. " _ **Oh zip it. Just cause I said size doesn't mean-"**_

"Wait, if you're his student's protector, how old are you?" The other Sanin asked, a hopeful glint entering his eyes. I sighed in reluctance.

" _ **...Twenty four…"**_

"So you _are_ legal!"

" _ **I'm a sludge-creature!"**_

"Yes, but you're a _female,_ _legal_ sludge-creature."

" _ **Jesus man, Super Pervert doesn't even come**_ **close** _ **to the reality."**_

"Oh baby, you know it~"

"Good Sage above, Jiraiya! Lay off!" The third cut in, lips curled in disgust.

" _ **YOU'RE BLUSHING!"**_ I screamed at the oldest of the group who was, in fact, a little red in the cheeks. " _ **Well, now I know where he got it from. Ugh."**_ I muttered, looking back to...Orochi...maru…" _ **Sensei, what the fuck."**_

"What?" The serpent prodigy asked, snapping out of his reverie to look back up at me, a touch annoyed I'd distracted him.

" _ **Sensei...you cut off my arm, and think I won't be curious as to**_ **why** _ **?"**_

"Science."

" _ **Science?"**_

"Always." He murmured, having returned to my severed arm with the same unhealthy curiosity.

" _ **...Fair. But next time, a little warning? That's, like, seventy health man."**_

"What?" Kakashi asked, eye rising from his little Orange book in confusion.

" _ **Nothing. Can we go, though? That Drone's head wasn't all that filling."**_ I said with a yawn, reconnecting my arm with a plethora of tentacles much like during the fight. Orochimaru looked even _more_ interested, all-but pressing his nose to the closing wound as it rewound itself perfectly.

"Wait...Drone?" The third asked. I gestured to the headless corpse a foot or so behind me. Kakashi looked a bit green in the face, Jiraiya was looking to it, then my chest, almost like he was weighing his options. Hiruzen was massaging his temples, probably from a headache, and Orochimaru was making small incisions on my arm to watch my body reform itself.

" _ **Ichiraku's sounds good."**_ And then I shrank into Sakura's body, helping to keep the girl upright as she slowly returned to consciousness. My head poked out of her shoulder. " _ **We should probably leave...like, now."**_

And then Sakura was collapsing in a dead faint, having gotten one look at the approaching, battle ready trio all letting out small waves of Killing Intent and deciding sleep was her best option.

 **A/N: I'm tired, I wanted to slow the story a bit without making it too jarring, boom.**

 **Also, nobody has figured out what the Mana actually is yet. Or if they have, they haven't said squat. Please Rate and Review, I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: A decision

**A/N: So sorry this is a short chapter, but I...well I lost an arm. So everything I upload is gonna take a fair chunk longer to type than normal. Sorry loves. But fear not! It will still come. Anyways, please Rate and Review. Hope you enjoy.**

"So…" Hiruzen murmured, gazing curiously at Sakura as we sat in his office, having recently finished a bowl of Ramen. Orochimaru was next to and slightly behind us, gently prodding at the skin/sludge from where I popped out of Sakura's neck. Sakura, the beautiful little cutie, was unresponsive to his prodding...unless he hit a ticklish spot. "You are an alien."

" _ **Yes."**_

"Who requires a host."

" _ **To breathe, annoyingly."**_

"Are there...more of you?" The old shinobi asked, sounding slightly disgusted with himself at the insinuation of abusing a clear sentient. But, he was Hokage, and as proven by the fact he asked, the man was willing to be disgusted with himself for his people. Admirable.

" _ **No. I am the…"**_ I paused, unsure how to explain that I was literally the first of a species that had popped into existence.

"I understand." The old man said, head bowing gently.

I began to mentally kiss the ass of whatever luck spirit had decided to give me a boon by letting him take that as me being a survivor, instead of a progenitor.

" _ **It's fine."**_ I murmured softly.

"So…" Jiraiya cut in, leaning forward a bit from his place against the windowsill. "You can bond with... _anything._ "

" _ **In theory, any biological object is within the realms of possibility."**_ I answered, flicking a small tendril to bat Orochimaru's hand away from our connection which he was gently tugging on.

"So, per se, a summon?"

" _ **I wouldn't risk that. They are more Chakra then flesh, and seeing as I have no Chakra of my own-"**_

"Disasterous is putting it lightly." The surprisingly clever pervert drawled with a sigh.

"What about a tree?" Hiruzen-ever the forest enthusiast-asked suddenly, looking pensive.

" _ **Hell no!"**_ I exclaimed, shivering. " _ **Plants have no thought or instinct, they exist to devour the sun, carbon dioxide, and nutrients. Can you imagine what one capable of free movement could do when mixed with a creature whose appetite is purely carnivorous?"**_ I demanded, body shuddering. The three men had grown very still, with two looks of varying horror and one of intense interest. " _ **Sensei no."**_

"Sensei yes!"

" _ **Sensei n-hey!"**_ I exclaimed, growling at the pale Sannin shoving a bonsai tree into my face. " _ **I'm not bonding with plant life."**_ I drawled, nicking the plant from him via another body extension and placing it back on Hiruzen's desk.

"Very well…" The scientist muttered despondently, going back to his examination of the way I bled through Sakura's skin without harming her.

"Anyways," Jiraiya murmured with a cough, "What exactly makes you think we'll let you stay here unwatched."

" **Because** _ **bitch."**_ I chuckled darkly, my essence crawling into Sakura's veins, having her match my expression and voice. " _ **We eat people."**_

Silence…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Fair enough." The Silvery Sanin murmured, pale and refusing to make eye contact.

"So." Sarutobi cut in, ignoring the snickers of myself and Orochimaru. "What exactly do you intend with my village?" he asked, gaze stern

" **I intend to defend it for Sakura's sake. She is my host, and I will defend what she loves with my life."** I answered, deadly serious.

"...Very well. Then I permit your taking of her as a student, Orochimaru." The eldest man sighed, waving us off. Orochimaru and Sakura bowed to him, and with a light grasp on Sakura's elbow, Orochimaru Shunshin'd us from the office.

We landed face-first in a wall.

Orochimaru laughed, obviously, and gently guided the Sulking Sakura-ha!-off to a deeper level of...wherever the hell we were.

"Welcome to your new home." Sensi murmured, opening a door hidden in the wall, stepping aside and gently pushing Sakura in.

The room itself was big and had a dirt floor.

It also had some captive Iwa shinobi glaring us down.

" **Let me guess, tests?"** I murmured, flickering my Observe across the trio of Chunin strength hostiles.

 _They were all weaker than our fusion._

For a moment I considered having Sakura rush into the fray but...I hesitated. Sakura was scared. Terrified. She…

She didn't want to hurt these men-teens really-even if she logically knew that they would butcher her in a moments notice.

I...was honestly surprised by this. I knew that being a Klyntar meant heightened aggression, but...I had murdered Root without feeling. I _still_ felt nothing for it. I...huh.

' _Box up the Monster, wipe off the blood, plaster on a smile, and nobody will know it happened.'_ Was an adage I'd seen before. ' _Reverse the process, and the Monster is all that's left.'_ In those scant few seconds, I decided something.

I would be Sakura's monster. I would be the secret left in the shade of her bright smiles. Naruto had gone through the original series-not including filler-without a single Kill. Maybe...just maybe...I could grant Sakura the same hopes. Could free her from the guilt of death that I knew-

That I _remembered-_

Felt so awful back before...all this. I only hope I can do well enough.

The men were released from their chains, and Orochimaru told them that Sakura was the only thing between them and freedom.

They lept.

I met them.

The Monster went back to its box in under a minute, dragging the blood with it, and Sakura plastered on a smile at Orochimaru's praise.

"Ah," He murmured suddenly. "It occurs to me I have not yet asked, but...what should I call you?" He asked me. I gave the only response that could ever be given.

" **We….are Venom."**

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was too short/philosophical for you guys. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please rate and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Beauty

**A/N: Short, I know, but don't hate me too much, the arm kills and I'm doing my best to get this from muse to paper without screwing it up. Next update will be longer, I promise.**

Sasuke Uchiha was...not a fan of Sakura Haruno. Mainly because she was his. And he didn't like his fans. But...something was very, very wrong. The girl had...well she'd vanished. One day she's in class like normal, chattering happily, and the next...gone.

At first, he thought nothing of it, since she showed up again...after a week being gone. And, yeah, sometimes sickness did that.

But then it happened again.

And again.

And again.

And the second weirdest part was that the teachers treated her differently. They used to see her as this little angel who answered all their questions and was exceedingly polite to everyone but Naruto-another mystery, that one.

Now every time they so much as _looked_ at her it was with some weird mix of awe, pity, and in one or two cases, disgust.

And that just didn't make sense.

Or, it didn't, until Event #1.

Sasuke named it such because many, _many_ more events would occur before he figured out her secret.

Event #1 was admittedly small, and many thought it insignificant. Not Sasuke. Sasuke knew something was off.

Said event happened when Sasuke, by pure chance, had been challenged by Naruto to a spar and agreed. The boys were making their way to the closest training ground-13, if memory served-when it happened. Sakura was standing a little ways in front of them, when quite suddenly, the sign above her snapped and fell towards her head like a rocket.

Him, Naruto, and everyone close by had no time to react before the abnormally fast object was practically on top of her. And then she dodged. Everyone else sighed in relief, but not Sasuke and Naruto.

Because she hadn't dodged, not really. The boys were sat at the perfect angle to see _something_ move under her skin before she was practically dragged out of the way by **nothing.**

The Pinkette may have played it off as hearing the snap and dodging, but they knew better. The duo went to the training ground...but didn't end up sparring.

Instead, they talked. For a long, long while.

The next day, the two of them began Officially "Sakura watching." It was a weird pastime, but they had agreed that it wasn't weird, because they were worried for a friend/potential friend.

Sasuke was personally introduced to her by Naruto, and the Weirdest part about this sudden change became clear.

She wasn't his fangirl anymore.

She never openly said it, but even _Naruto_ noticed.

The boys firmly agreed that something was up.

By the end of the year, they had Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, and even an exceedingly reluctant Shikamaru in on it.

The Sakura Discovery group was somewhat officially formed. By the end of their academy term, the group had gotten no less than Two-hundred and fifteen events that couldn't be explained.

Injuries healing when Sakura thought nobody was watching. Stuff randomly dropping from midair around her when somebody entered a room that had her in it alone. Random questions or exclamations when nobody was talking. And their most concrete evidence something was wrong, Event #156, the Sighting.

The entire group was there, discussing what to do for lunch, when Sakura herself wandered into the clearing, chattering inanely as she walked parallel to the group, unaware of their presence, speaking to... _something_ on her left.

Then it happened.

 _Something talked back._

The voice was gruff, feminine, and confident. And when it laughed at its own joke, a long, pink _tongue_ curled out in front of Sakura's face.

It wasn't human, it wasn't like _anything_ the group had seen when discussed later. In either surprise or fear, Hinata gasped.

The voice cut off, the tongue vanished, and Sakura's head whipped around.

There was a moment of quiet where the emerald-eyed girl simply stared at them, before smiling and jogging over, greeting the group and asking what they were up to.

Naruto, bless his blond soul, immediately spoke up about grabbing ramen for lunch, and Kiba, the beautiful boy, quickly denied ramen, saying barbeque was better. The entire group went back to lunch discussions, and for the non-her-based meeting up, Sakura was invited along forever.

Sasuke may have only been five when he made the promise, but he swore to himself on that day that he'd never rest until All of Sakura Haruno laid bare before him.

And a promise it was because Naruto swore it with him. The entire group did.

None of them would know it, but that promise, these meetings, would lead to something weird, chaotic, and stunningly beautiful.

And Sasuke would love every minute from here to there.

 **A/N: So...this just kinda happened, and I'm rolling with it cause I like it. Don't judge me.**

 **Also yes, two-year timeskip. Surprise bitches. For anybody curious, I can post the timing changes in stats next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Of Thought and Chances

**A/N: Welcome to my resurgence. Hiatus over, I'm back chucklefucks.**

Kakashi would give everything for Konoha. He would sacrifice himself and everything he owned down to the last atom for her safety.

Well, maybe not his books, but it was the thought that counted.

But Konoha wasn't perfect, and it scared him on a rare occasion or two.

No, really, just two.

Anbu tattoos are funny little things. Many people assumed that they worked as some kind of summoning trigger, or a messenger function. Useful, perhaps, but factually untrue. Their purpose was for the protection of the Anbu operator.

 _By erasing their memories._

Well, sealing, but the tattoo-a Fuinjutsu tailored by a Yamanaka of the second generation-could only be applied willingly. Kakashi had, for most of his life, had a single tongue of flame painted across his right arm.

Until he didn't.

It was a normal day when he realized, but it made little difference when or how. If you were curious, though, he had slept without a shirt and had realized upon entering the restroom in the morning. Two tongs of flame sat where one had originally lay alone. He had subjected himself to another wipe. About what, he had no clue.

Probably for the best, that bit.

But, even as he didn't know what he had 'deleted' did he have a theory.

The councilman Danzo had died, nearly a month ago. It was discovered that he had continued operations of Root against direct orders, and the normal-' _What fucking temperature was hell dipping to that ANBU is considered normal?'-_ Anbu were overflowing with whispered rumors. Rumors of younger Root survivors escaping with fear-filled screams and panicked babblings of a Monster.

He was curious, in the worst kind of way.

But then, those whispers were very quickly being denied to him. About a week after the event, he slipped into HQ like he normally did, but something was wrong. Whenever his comrades looked at him, they perked up, walked closer, and froze. Whatever they had been about to say or do was aborted, and they bid hasty retreats.

Curious, but not unfamiliar. Still weird, though.

It was rather simple to pick up the obvious trail. He knew, or at least had known, what happened to Danzo and his Root, perhaps even witnessed it, and had wanted to forget it _so bad_ he subjected himself to a second seal, and his comrades knew that he used to know, but saw the seal and backed off.

Which was a little discomforting.

He hadn't been stared at like this since...since Obito. Since Rin. Gods above, how his heart ached for that girl, and that poor boy. Perhaps it was for the best, however, that they couldn't see him now.

He told himself that so often it barely made his heart flicker.

Hm. Perhaps...perhaps it was _time._ Yes, perhaps indeed…

 **-The same time, Under Konoha's southeastern district-**

It was weird, being near so many people who had, for the longest time, been characters I'd seen shifted and turned and interpreted in millions of ways. Weird, but welcome.

"Everything alright, Venom?" Sakura asked, flipping through a small fantasy book in Orochimaru's library.

Why it was here, neither of us wanted to know.

" _I'm fine,"_ I responded, curling tighter around her stomach, watching the sole window in the room, and the feet that drifted past it in inconsistent tempos. " _Just...thinking."_ I finally allowed.

"About home?" She asked, turning the page with a faint grin at the doubtlessly silly tale.

" _You are much too perceptive."_ I snarked with a chuckle, sliding back under her skin as she finished the short, yet sweet, book and set it back on the shelf. With a dainty groan, she hauled herself back up, working out the kinks in her back before I set to soothing them myself. A quick flicker of thankfulness drifted across our bond, and she set for the door, slipping out into the maze of corridors and rooms that was Orochimaru's fifteenth sub-lab.

I had very pointedly stopped Sakura from exploring too deep.

At the moment, Sakura wanted to talk with the Madman himself about some training thing or the other-I was distracted, don't judge me-and so we were wandering towards his main office, where he _probably_ was. I was mildly curious as to why he had an office-

 _Behind us!_

I exploded from Sakura's back, catching the knife that almost rammed into her shoulder handle-first. At the end of the hall, there was a woman, who drew in a sharp breath and vanished mere milliseconds after I caught the blade and glared at her. That was...that was weird. It looked almost like…

 _Like she recognized me._

But that couldn't be right...could it?

No. It was shock, not recognition. Obviously. I was just reading into it…

Right?

Her eyes never left my mind for the rest of the day.

It wasn't possible, it _wasn't_.

I was alone here, in this Shinobi world.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Right?

 **A/N: I know, it's short and ends on a cliffy. The WORST kind of chapter, but I needed to update you lovely folks on the good news. My arm is gonna be saved! It'll take a while, but soon, I'll be up to full...to ME again. Thank you, all of you, for your endless help and bottomless support. I love you, to the last, my loyal, fellow readers. Have a wonderful night.**


End file.
